Women always win
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Just a lazy day in... movies and gaming, however when it comes to two soldiers, gaming never goes down as expected.


**30 Day OTP challenge – Steve Rogers and Maria Hill. Day 03**

**Women Always Win - Gaming/Watching a movie**

In the middle of a battle field SHIELD agents can make very quick decisions. It was a life and death situation. They were trained to be fast thinking, make quick decisions. Yet when it came down to what movie to watch Maria and Steve couldn't decided on a movie.

"What about Star Wars?"

"Seen them."

"But I want to watch them. It's on my list."

"Yeah, well I've seen them Steve, so pick something else."

"But..." Steve said and then sighed. "Fine... Titanic?" Steve asked.

"Ergh," was Maria's response.

"Why don't you pick then?" Steve asked her and Maria sighed, pushing herself up the couch. She grabbed the remote off of Steve and press the arrows on the remote to browse through the films on the flat screen TV. Steve sat next to her, his arm around her pulling her closer.

"What about Day after tomorrow?" Maria asked. Steve looked at Maria.

"I don't really want to watch a movie about the world ending. I've had enough off trying to stop it," Steve told her and Maria sighed again.

"OK... fine," Maria said, turning back to look at the plasma TV. "World War Z... zombie's. Ok no, we'll not watch that." Maria said after looking at Steve's expression.

"Hey, that looks good," Steve said reading the off of the TV. "The notebook." The moment he said it Maria groaned.

"It's the worst romantic film ever," Maria told Steve. Steve looked at her, pretending to be offended.

"Tony loves it," Steve said and Maria rolled her eyes. She snuggled closer to Steve as she flicked through the list of movies.

"Sherlock Holmes. No. Dear John. No. High School Musical, oh god no! The Proposal... Humm. Oh couples retreat, that's good," Maria said and clicked on the movie. Steve looked at the movie cover on the scene.

"You sure?" Steve asked her and Maria nodded.

"Yep," Maria said and pressed the play. The second she pressed play Jarvis turned the lights off. Maria then kissed Steve on the check and got up.

"We need popcorn," Maria said simply and walked around the couch to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and then empty popcorn out into the other bowl before walking back into the living room. Steve had grabbed a blanket and was laying on the large loveseat. Maria smiled at him before walking over to him. Steve pulled back the grey fluffy blanket for her to climb in next to him. He pulled the blanket around them as she cuddled into him she placed the popcorn on Steve's lap.

"Trust me... it's a good movie," Maria mumbled to him. Steve nodded and turned his head a little to kiss her on the lips. She hummed a little, leaning into the kiss. Lips soft and warm.

"Watch the movie," Maria muttered, pulling away from him only just a little. She rested her head on his chest and the movie started to play.

"Actually this is boring me... I've seen it too many times," Maria said, turning the film off before Steve could even get into the movie. Steve let out a long sigh as Maria got up from under the blankets

"What are you doing?" Steve asked Maria who was rummaging through the cupboard. She turned around holding up two PS4 controllers.

"You ever played Call of Duty Ghosts?" Maria asked.

"Once with Tony and surprisingly I won," Steve said.

"Yeah, but you've never played it with me," Maria said with a playful smirk. "Jarvis, start Call of Duty Ghosts on PS4," Maria called out.

"Right away," Jarvis replied and Maria sat down with Steve next to her, passing him his controller.

"Prepare to me destroyed," Maria said.

"Oh will see about that," Steve said.

Twenty minutes later Tony and Natasha walked out of the elevator.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Tony called out.

"We heard a lot of screaming," Natasha said.

"And not in the good way," Tony said and both Natasha and Tony came to stop, taking the scene in front of them. The bowl of popcorn was covering the living room floor and the blanket was hanging from the light. Maria stood up on the couch, bouncing ever so slightly with Steve knelt up on the couch next to her.

"HA! I killed you!" Steve shouted and Maria ended up kicking him in the head.

"HA! I killed you!" Maria shouted back a couple of seconds later. Tony looked at the flat screen and sighed.

"I should never have let Steve have a p-"

"Fuck you Rogers!" Maria shouted before throwing the controller over her shoulder and tackling Steve around the waist. Steve dropped his controller on the couch as Maria and him rolled onto the floor, out of Natasha's and Tony's sight. They was a muffled sounds of shouting before Natasha walked forward and leaned over the couch. She turned back to look at Tony.

"Their making out," Natasha stated simply before dragging Tony back into the elevator, leaving the pair of soldiers to make out.

"Jarvis, sound proof their floor," Tony told Steve. "I don't want to hear the kind of screams that are going to be coming from the pair in a bit," Tony said and Natasha smirked.

"There only having fun," Natasha said. "You jealous? I know Pepper kicked you out onto the couch for a week." Natasha said with a smirk and Tony huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Not my fault and I'm not jealous," Tony said.

"He is jealous," Jarvis said and Natasha laughed.


End file.
